The Left Hand of the Blade and Right Hand of the Magic
by The MIB's
Summary: WILL BE RE-EDITED AND TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
1. Kiritsugu's Tragedy

Kiritsugu's Tragedy

Kiritsugu Emiya had a rather screwed up life.

Because his father received a Sealing Designation, he and his father were mostly on the run, never staying in one place for too long. Sometime in his youth, they settled in Philippines' Alimango Island intending that their stay there will be for a year. At seven years of age, he received the Emiya Family Magic Crest on his back. The Family Magic Crest is a Magus Family's most valuable treasure. A Magic Crest is a series of Magic Circuits that were given a more stable form in order to act as an archive of thaumaturgical capability. At some point of the magus' life, he will forge some of his own Magic Circuits into the Crest, store all spells that he learned in life and then pass it down to his successor. As the process repeats itself with each new generation, the older a lineage is the greater the number of Circuits forming the Crest and the greater the amount of knowledge inside it. It is the duty of any heir of a family of magi to successfully expand and pass down the Crest to the next generation. And given the fact that a Death Sentence is on his father's head due to 'his work that he never knew about', the man could be killed anytime and if he dies, his Crest will disappear and the Emiya Family Magic will die with him.

He was taught by his father the importance of the Crest. As the complexity of the Crest increases with each new generation, the spells stored inside them become more stable and easier to activate. As long as the Crest is completely integrated with the magus body, he will be able to cast any spell stored inside of it, even if he himself never had the chance to learn it properly. All he has to do is to activate the Crest just like he would do to a normal Circuit, find the spell stored inside and activate it with its relevant incantation and thaumaturgical process. Furthermore, it is possible to use it to support the magus' regular spellcasting and, whenever the magus gets heavily injured, the Crest is capable of keeping him alive for as long as there is still prana inside his body. Location of the Crest varies and the Emiyas always puts theirs on their backs.

However, he learned, transplantation of a Magic Crest is still very much like that of an internal organ and thus can only be done to a compatible host. Normally that would mean someone who shares blood relation with the magus, but that is not an unbreakable standard. Even between close relatives, the chances of rejection are high. Therefore, in order to increase the chances of success, the transplant is done slowly throughout the heir's childhood, so that their bodies can get accustomed to the presence of the Crest as they mature. Because he is an Emiya by blood, he easily got it, although by portion. At seven, he got 1/4 of it and every three months, gets another potion until he got the whole crest. He learned low-level sorcery as a child by activating the Crest and upon finding spells stored in the Crest, he would jot down notes, and learn them on his own for real. He also studied his father's books, since its the only education he had...considering how long they last in one place, seriously.

Sometime later, He became friends with - and had a crush on - his father's assistant, a local girl called Shirley who was four years older than him. However, disaster struck when Shirley became a vampire after she drank a potion, intending for it to prove that his father's research would save the world, and pled for Kiritsugu to kill her but he refused and fled. Their village is overrun by Executors from the Church and Enforcers from the Association, both groups having arrived when they heard rumors of a magus researching into vampirism. Kiritsugu was the only survivor of the 'cleansing', saved by Natalia Kaminski, a freelancer and part-time Enforcer who wanted information on the magus responsible. Returning to the hidden Emiya residence, Kiritsugu confronted his father on his research and Shirley's death. His father explained that he wanted to become a Dead Apostle to continue with his research on Magecraft longer.

Kiritsugu stabs his own father with the dagger Kiritsugu received from Shirley and then shot him to death with a pistol that Kiritsugu found in his father's drawer. To this end, Natalia figured that the only person who could prevent Noritaka from escaping and ensure his death was his own son and she wound up taking Kiritsugu with her. Realizing that the tragedies he saw in his childhood were common occurrences in the world, the teenage Kiritsugu became a freelancer like Natalia to hunt down heretical magi around the world. Natalia trained him not only in Magecraft, but in tracking, assassination, and all types of weaponry. At first, he only got in Natalia's way, but he eventually becomes her partner and equal.

During one mission together, they were hunting down the last Zepter head Heinrich Zepter, who was a magus who mastered the revival of dead flesh. After tracking Zepter to an American village called 'Present Mountain', Kiritsugu and Natalia discovered all two thousand members of the community were extensions of Zepter's body. They wound up destroying by throwing a hand grenade into the core of his body.

During the last mission together, Natalia was positioned aboard an Airbus A300 jumbo jet in flight in order to track a magus known as the 'Demonic Bee User', Odd Borzak. It was said that this magus successfully created Dead Apostles and could manipulate the Demonic Ghoul Bees under his control to use poisonous stings to increase the amount of Ghouls under his power. The Ghoul Bees caused a fatal disturbance in the plane after the death of Borzak, and began to infect all the passengers one by one until every single passenger had become a Ghoul. Kiritsugu, who was stationed at the plane's destination, elected to shoot down the plane after he deemed the situation too risky to allow the plane to land, sacrificing Natalia in the process. In their last conversation via radio, he admitted that she was like a mother to him. It was then that he became disillusioned with his ideal of becoming a 'hero of justice', as it was impossible to save one person without losing another. However, he continued to fight for this dream, to ensure that everything he had given up would not be in vain. He was eventually branded as the **Magus Killer** by the Association.

Around eleven years before the fourth Holy Grail War, he took on a younger soldier as his apprentice, who he eventually named Maiya Hisau, training her in much the same way Natalia trained him. She became his assistant in the field and also his 'lover', in a purely sexual context.

Two years later, Kiritsugu was hired by the Einzbern family to be their representative in the coming conflict. He entrusted all his equipment, including his Thompson Contender, to Maiya before leaving. Believing that the Holy Grail could grant his dream for world peace, he left behind his work as a 'hero of justice'.

He first met Irisviel von Einzbern in a tank when Justacheit von Einzbern made her. Kiritsugu questioned Acht as he viewed Irisviel as useless with no survival skills or defense skills.

Acht took this personally and threw away Irisviel in the disposal yard during in the blizzard as a test to determine her durability. Kiritsugu disgusted, rushed to save Irisviel and took her back to the old von Einzbern castle. When she recovered, Kiritsugu decided to educate Irisviel about the current world with movies, pictures and music. Gradually Irisviel became more eloquent and expressive, and she became interested in Kiritsugu himself. Despite Kiritsugu's initial hesitation, they eventually fell in love. However, Kiritsugu knew that a love between the two would be fruitless, as he was aware that he would sacrifice her for the Holy Grail. For Kiritsugu's sake, Irisviel wanted to conceive a child so he would have hope after the Fourth Grail War. He was asked to marry into the Einzbern his sperm, Irisviel artificially conceived a child, named Ilyasviel, who was born one year later. Two years later in their travels before the Fourth Holy Grail Wars, they came across a village in Britain wherein they found a destroyed home reeking of magic.

Kiritsugu, Irisviel, Saber and Maiya found a man's dead body with his eyes open in a blank expression. They explored the house and Saber found a woman's body upstairs in a similar expression, a lump of clothing and ashes on the floor before her, and a crying baby with a cut forehead. They concluded that the family got attacked, but by whom is unknown. Irisviel wanted to take the child with them and everything the family owned for the baby girl to have later. Kiritsugu conceded to his wife's wishes and took what was valuable: books, documents, photo albums, and the parents' wands which were their magic mediums...proof they were a family of witches and wizards as the dead father had no Magic Crest and cannot be called 'Magi'.

They learned that they were the Noble House of Potter and one of the 'old families' of Magical Britain and the baby is their heiress, Mirabel Potter. Upon getting everything that's worth taking, they left the house, unaware of the trouble they would soon cause...not that they'd ever know. They went for Japan and Kiritsugu bought an estate as his base of operations...and Irisviel mostly took care of baby Mirabel Kiritsugu renamed Kirika. Because their daughter Illyasviel is a child of Einzbern and he married into the family. Not only that, she is also a Homunculus with a 'set programming' that she cannot inherit his Emiya Family Crest, so with Irisviel's consent, adopted the Potter daughter into the Emiya Family as the Emiya Family Heiress...her own heritage aside. They went back and forth Japan and Germany, with Justacheit surprised that his son-in-law adopted a noble family's heiress and also made her his family heir but given the situation...he allowed it simply because Kirika is of noble birth from her birth family as he is highly knowledgeable of every magic family, magi or not and he knew of Magical Britain's...circumstances. That, and for a Family Head to die without an heir to pass his Crest on would be the ultimate sacrilege due to the value of the Crest. Before the war, Kirika grew up in the Einzbern castle with her older adoptive sister Illyasviel, learning together in regards to language, manners, and general education while their parents...well, they're off to prepare for war to bring victory for the family and their upbringing mostly left to Homunculi Servants by the time Illya was eight and Kirika, six.

However, when the war started in Fuyuki City, Japan, Kirika was taken by Kiritsugu to Japan to start learning and inheriting Emiya Magecraft. He and his wife also wanted to take Illya so she wouldn't be lonely, but Justacheit put his foot down as Illya must start her own training. so only Kirika went...after much protests from both children who had gotten close as real sisters could be.

Kiritsugu operated mostly in the background during the conflict, ambushing other Masters when they were otherwise occupied, while Saber, who was summoned using Excalibur's lost sheath as a catalyst, was partnered with Irisviel and made to act out in the open. This was to avoid conflict between Kiritsugu and Saber, as the methodologies of the two conflicted with each other too much. In the climax of the war, Kiritsugu fought the last Master, Kirei Kotomine to a standstill, both being consumed by the black 'mud' flowing out from the Holy Grail. There, Kiritsugu met 'Irisviel' again, now completely merged with the Grail. In his mind, he was forced to confront the fact that his methods will eventually lead to him becoming the ultimate enemy of humanity, equal to Angra Mainyu itself - and, 'Irisviel' proclaimed, this path is correct. Kiritsugu, rejected the Grail's argument saying that he sought the Grail because his own methods are insufficient to bring about the utopia he sought, only to have the Grail argue further that it cannot grant a wish without a methodology to realizing it. In order words, the Grail only sought to grant his wish by doing what he has always done in his stead. Now realizing that the Grail was corrupted and false, Kiritsugu rejected 'Irisviel', who placed a curse on him - to never be free of regret until his painful death. Kirei, having gone through the same experience, asked Kiritsugu why he rejected the Grail; Kiritsugu killed him after a vague response.

Kiritsugu appeared during the final battle between Archer and Saber and, without explaining what he just found, used all his remaining command seals to force Saber to destroy the Grail with Excalibur, causing her to fade away. However, Kiritsugu realized immediately after that this was a mistake - without a vessel to contain it, the 'mud' spilled from its core onto the streets below, causing a fire that eventually destroyed a large part of Shinto. With the war's end, Kiritsugu discarded his merciless facade and sought to atone for his gruesome deeds. When he stumbled upon a dying Shirou, seemingly the only survivor after the fire, he was overjoyed at the opportunity to save a life. In order to revive him, Kiritsugu implanted Avalon into Shirou's body. Kiritsugu later adopted him as a son, settling in the new Emiya residence with his adoptive daughter that he purchased during the war. He met Fujimura Taiga sometime after, and due to her resemblence to his first love, Shirley, he doted on her a great deal as she sometimes, babysat the kids.

Shirou was seven when the war ended in catastrophe and Kirika six. Both were trained in Magecraft although while Kirika had inborn 70 high quality circuits due to her witch heritage and may grow more as she gets older, easily making her a prodigy, Shirou has an average 20 circuits yet to his misfortune, of low quality. Shirou could only learn Reinforcement Sorcery. Kirika was taught more, and of her family's heritage, learning that she was adopted when her adoptive family found her house destroyed and her parents murdered by an unknown killer. She inherited what they took of value from the house such as books, important documents and photo albums so she knew what her parents looks like, at least. She never lorded over Shirou that she could do more magic and he couldn't...instead, she encouraged him to use Reinforcement in many creative ways and keep training so he can gain access to Gradation Air, and become an expert martial artist and weapons' user someday and she thought 'it was cool'. So Shirou decided to train hard in body and martial arts. Weapons can wait.

Once Shirou and Kirika were matured enough, Kiritsugu left Fuyuki several times, traveling back to the old von Einzbern castle, trying to see his other daughter. However, he never managed to find his way past the bounded fields, having lost most of his magecraft abilities. After his betrayal, rather than seeking to punish him, Jubstacheit von Einzbern never again allows Kiritsugu into their Bounded Field and keeps him away from his daughter, who is raised by Acht under the impression that she was abandoned by her father. Kiritsugu believes that Acht either wishes to exile him to carry the deplorable status of traitor for the rest of his life, or to impose the most severe punishment that can be inflicted by never allowing him to see his daughter again.

To ensure the destruction of the Great Grail, Kiritsugu used explosives to create a 'bump' in the nearby leyline, which would ensure an earthquake in thirty to forty years' time. By doing so he hoped to prevent a fifth war or future wars for that matter. Saddened that he could never see Illya ever again, he raised his two adoptive children well with what remained of his life. Kirika worked hard at being a Magi and a Witch at the same time to inherit Kiritsugu's Crest. Kiritsugu did to her as his father did to him. And because she wasn't a relative, the process was PAINFUL. By the time that the Crest was almost full, something happened that Kiritsugu nor Shirou expected to happen.

Kirika's scar bled a black substance, and out came the mangled specter of a seemingly elderly man screamed an inhuman, agonized shriek and was gone. Her bolt scar also disappeared. Kiritsugu thought that she was somehow affected by the corrupted grail and the Crest Implantation purged it. He sighed in relief that she was OK. She was in bed rest for three weeks and unable to use magic until she recovers from her ordeal. However, her abysmal eyesight instantly cleared when before, she needed strong prescript glasses. Soon, in the years to come, Kiritsugu was starting to get weak, that his children often had to help him around and care for him, much to his dismay that parents should be caring for children, not the other way around.

Five years later, when the kids were 12 and 11 respectively, His last moments were with his adoptive children, watching the moon outside his garden. It would be his happiest memory, during which he reminisced on his life, noting that it was full of regrets especially his inability to save his other daughter. Revealing his childhood dream to Shirou about becoming an 'hero of Justice', Kiritsugu admitted that the dream was impossible to accomplish as he became an adult. Shirou, who looked up to Kiritsugu, hated the way he spoke of his weakness and reassured Kiritsugu that he can accomplish it as he is still a child in Kiritsugu's place.

He dies peacefully as he vaguely stared at the moon and commented how beautiful it is. He died at the age of thirty-four, five years after the end of the War, passing onto Shirou his ideal of a 'hero of justice'. In his last thoughts, he recalled when Shirley asked what kind of adult he wants to become and he had said:

_I'll never forget what I felt today. I want to be a hero of justice!_

And he was buried in the graveyard behind Ryuudoji. The managing of the Emiya Estate was left in the Fujimuras hands until the kids are old enough Due to his age, Shirou would be the Family Head who would manage the estate as he would be 18 first and Kirika, the Family Heiress.


	2. The Emiya Children

The Emiya Children

After Kiritsugu's Death...during the Funeral only attended by Fujimura Raiga and Taiga who served as the guardians to Shirou and Kirika whom Kiritsugu trusted. A total of only four people. When the Funeral was over, the two children were depressed and moody, and skipped the last few days of school and Shirou didn't even attend his graduation ceremony, so his diploma and the medals he got for his academic feats sent by mail by an understanding Principal considering the family situation.

'Niisan, can we really live alone on our own now?' Kirika asked her elder brother. 'It's just not the same without father anymore.'

'Yeah...it'll be strange alright...but we'll manage.' said Shirou. 'We have to work hard to live from now on.' he told her softly. 'Let's work together because it's only us from now on. Fuji-nee has College, she can't always look after us.'

'Yeah. Er...what's the plan?' Kirika asked him, causing Shirou to sweatdrop.

'I uh...have no clue.' he admitted weakly, causing Kirika to face-fault. 'Bah! We do what adults do! Cook, clean, whatever!' he cried in a bid to cover up his bumbling previous statement. 'We can do it on our own! Let's set schedules for our chores and stuff while training.'

'OK...'

The next day however...on Kirika's birthday, she received a number of mail from various witch schools while Shirou was at the back doing the laundry.

'Oh hell no, I have my hands full mastering magecraft! If I go to magic school, I'll crack!' Kirika griped in annoyance as she got letters in her birth name. She sent polite 'turn-downs' but burned the Hogwarts one as she had no intention of going back to her birth country where her parents' killer might be still on the loose. She never told Shirou about the letters.

With that, the two siblings worked hard. School, training and managing themselves and becoming extremely self-sufficient that they gained incredible housework talents, especially cooking. Shirou prided himself in cuisine, Kirika prided herself as a patisserie. They weren't cheapskates as long as they could make something palatably extravagant both in aesthetical appearance and taste. Even if Taiga manages their finances, they still didn't like to be so dependent on an adult, so by Middle School, the two took to part-time jobs. Shirou works in various jobs for 950 yen an hour, and Kirika works in many cake and sweets cafes as a pastry chef. Due to the quality of the taste of what she makes, she gets 1500 per hour due to the many customers she brings, although she leaves the 'artsy' part to her older co-workers as she wasn't that good in restaurant-standard artsy food...yet, so she makes the ingredients and cooks them. The two siblings work in different places every single day for four hours each after school and were the only students not to have clubs and zero social life. On weekends, they work for a full day(9 hours) in places they get the highest pays at. Shirou gets paid well for repair jobs at 1700 yen per hour as with help from Reinforcement, he was seen as a 'prodigious repair boy' worth the pay and Kirika actually gets 2000.

Per week, they earn 43100 yen combined. And in a month, that's 172400 yen. In a year when they started at second year middle school, they earn 2068800 yen. Not bad for kids...who cheat in their jobs using magic! They were pretty wealthy on their own even without Kiritsugu's money stored safely in the bank, and Kirika's inheritance from her birth family she can only access at 17 due to the laws of the Magic Communities. Due to many part-time jobs, they were known to their school friends as the 'No-Life Siblings' because they were all work, work, work to support themselves due to being orphans they don't even know how to have fun. Like, hang out in the mall, arcade, amusement parks and the like. The only time they actually have fun, is when its time for field trips. And because they have their own money, they had the biggest pocket monies...thus had the most fun. The other person who had the biggest pocket money was Shirou's er...friend, Matou Shinji who was from a wealthy family to begin with.

Kirika never liked Shinji as he had the air of an arrogant jerk, but only tolerated him for her brother and would rather pretend he does NOT exist. Shirou knew his sister did not like Shinji for reasons stated...and Shinji was TRYING to date her and this was the only time Shirou puts his foot down...besides the fact that brothers are normally in the way of suitors between their little sisters, it was also to protect Shinji as Kirika would LOVE to fry his ass with magic as the siblings knew that Shinji is from the Magi Matou Family but pretended they didn't know and treated him like they would an average human. She however, is friends with Shinji's polar opposite younger sister Sakura who was her age. Sakura, unlike her brother, was shy, soft-spoken, and eager to please.

Kirika knew Sakura was magic unlike her brother, and they openly practice magic on the school rooftop when alone together. Despite from being in a magic family, Sakura has only textbook knowledge. Rather, she didn't like to learn family magic for some reason she wouldn't tell why. So Kirika taught her spells that weren't in any family magecraft so she can at least, defend herself or enjoy conveniences and Kirika shamelessly admitted that it was fun using magic for convenience and for fun since playing is also training in some way and taught Sakura the pleasure of magic...and pastry-making. Shirou also grew fond of Sakura much more than he did Shinji and saw her as a little sister figure for a couple years and taught her how to cook cuisine...and the eager-to-please girl quickly became so skilled that she was good enough to compete with her mentors by High School and Sakura was invited to sleepovers in the Emiya House twice a week on weekends.

Cooking aside, Sakura also got stronger and skilled in magic in spells, being born with 40 inborn circuits. She is learning witch magic spells as she was soon privy to Shirou and Kirika's secrets. Kirika was from a Noble British Witch Family and the survivor of whoever killed her parents, and adopted into the Emiya Family by their adoptive father and inherited the Family Crest as Shirou couldn't; but he did inherit the Estate and other things Kiritsugu owns, and be in charge of family affairs as the eldest son who can pass on the Emiya name.

They however, did NOT tell Sakura one thing...a secret they can never tell anyone. EVER.

Shirou graduated Junior High with high academic honors. Something Kirika herself followed thus both were Valedictorians of their school. Things they took great pride in so ahem, reputation of 'No-Life Siblings' aside, what's a demeaning moniker compared to their achievements? Fun can wait!

However...

On their second and first year high school respectively...both siblings felt a searing pain on their limbs. 'Ouch!' Shirou's was on the back of his left hand and Kirika had hers on the left lower arm. They began bleeding from a puncture wound when the year started.

'At the same time?' Kirika wondered while looking puzzled.

'Coincidence maybe?' Shirou questioned but even he sounded skeptical.

In the end, they both dismissed it...until Sakura let out a whammy truth.

'Oh! You two also have the same sharp pain I did?' Sakura gasped out at lunch time on the roof.

'You too, huh.' said Shirou. 'Do you know what it is, Sakura?' he asked the timid girl who gulped.

'W-well...the Fifth Holy Grail War will be starting soon.' she said softly much to Kirika's horror. 'We were chosen as Masters.'

'...the Fifth Grail War?' Shirou blinked as he noted Kirika's horrified expression. Sakura saw a similar expression. 'Kirika?' Kirika began to shake in tears.

'K-Kirika-chan?' Sakura croaked out numbly. What about the war that made her cry?

'...and to think father did all he could so future wars would never happen...why did it start fifty years early after the last one?' she whimpered.

'...what do you mean the old man did what?' Shirou questioned her. Kirika looked at him with incredible guilt on her expression.

'Shirou...I'm going to tell you something he only told me during magic training.' Kirika told him while trembling. 'Please don't hate father...he did the right thing...even if it meant the Great Shinto District Fire ten years ago.' Shirou's expression was that of shock.

'W-what do you mean by that?' Shirou sputtered out as his memories of the huge explosions and the Great Fire his parents and neighbors died in, and how he lay dying in the rubble of his backyard beside his mother's dead body.

'The Grail is no longer usable.' Kirika continued. 'On that day...father learned that the Grail is corrupted by evil from the previous war. Nobody can wish on it anymore as it will produce twisted forms of our wishes. Father's wish was for his family to be united and be happy forever...but the tainted Grail showed him a world where its just us...we're all alone while the world around us in ruins...we can't be happy in a world like that. Any wish would be twisted dangerously, even if you word the wish carefully!' she cried.

'To prevent anyone from wishing on it in the next wars, he ordered his servant by Command Spell to destroy it. However, the contents of the tainted grail spilled out...resulting in that fire.' Shirou and Sakura gasped in horror. 'Father was horrified as the Grail got the last laugh. While his servant fought with another surviving servant, he desperately searched for survivors...he found only you. He was so happy that at least, someone survived. He saved and adopted you and sought to repent for his great crime that killed everyone in the Shinto District, including your own parents by giving you a happy life to make up for what he did. Father tried his best...while he slowly died everyday as he was splashed by the tainted grail, cursing him. He bore that curse as another form of atonement for the destruction of Shinto and lives lost. He died a happy man knowing that he gave you a great life and a good home despite what happened. He spent his remaining, yet cursed life making it up to you.'

'Sonna...' Sakura whimpered as Shirou was shaking in mixed emotions of anguish, anger, and shock.

'A year after he adopted Shirou...he planted and blew up high-grade explosives in the location of a magic leyline outside Fuyuki City, causing a 'bump' wherein fifty years from now, a great earthquake would occur, destroying the magic leyline formation of Fuyuki so the Grail can never manifest in Fuyuki City ever again. The City can rebuild and enjoy permanent peace after destroying the city's stage for the Grail and be safe forever.'

'Happy family...we're a family aren't we?! The three of us?!' Shirou roared in anguish and anger at the truth he never knew for ten years while his adoptive father and sister kept this from him while living a happy life together...he was furious and try as he could, he couldn't deny this.

'Father has another daughter.' that shut Shirou up and that fact stunned both him and Sakura. 'She is a year older than you. Father had a wife in the Einzbern Family and a daughter...two years later, he adopted me when they traveled to Britain. Illyasviel von Einzbern is our older sister.' Shirou gasped at this. 'I lived in the Einzbern castle with neesan for six years...and then when the war started, father took me to Japan to learn Emiya Magecraft. He wanted to bring neesan along but grandfather didn't allow her to go with us because she is under training. So neesan was without father and my adoptive mother Irisviel-sama for a decade. Mother died in the war when someone kidnapped and killed her. And because father betrayed the Einzberns by destroying the Grail...grandfather exiled father and never allowed us to see neesan ever again.' she said.

'Because of the curse by the tainted Grail, father slowly lost his magic circuits, his limbs became atrophied as a result, crippling him slowly, a painful death.' Kirika continued. 'Losing his wife and eldest daughter to the war as well as causing hundreds of lives to be lost to protect the world in the future took a toll on father's sanity...but he held on for our sake, his remaining family.' Kirika sniffled. 'And because the war started early...we have to destroy it even if it meant destroying the city...a twisted wish can easily destroy or alter our world for the worse forever.'

'And because the war will start soon...neesan will be here too as the Einzbern Representative.' Kirika choked out. 'It's been ten years...I don't know what grandfather told her...prepare yourself, Shirou. She'll be out to get us for sure.'

Shirou didn't know what to say to that. Sakura was speechless.


	3. Opening Day

A:N- I know the skills are way too many and out of whack for being an Assassin, but had James been your typical Assassin, there's no way the skillset would be this many. But James' Main Skill is Magic in both life and death. I made him an Assassin due to his style as an Auror in life in this story and with Magic in his arsenal, I thought about it many times and what I put on the list is what came out of it. And any Assassin has some high stats in anything related to their job class too. I know that only Hassan, Jack the Ripper, any killers are typical Assassins in Canon but hey, this is FanFiction. I'll edit some of these as some of the criticisms make sense so I'll do what some says. Go easy on me! ^_^

* * *

Opening Day

That night after their part-time jobs...

'Shirou? Are you home?' Kirika called out as she looked for her brother. 'Shirou?' she looked around in their dark house until she found him in the east wing where he usually fixes appliances. He was sleeping with an oven when she found him. "Mou..." she sighed in exasperation. "He probably didn't even have dinner." she tut-tutted. She waved her hand and his unconscious body floated, and she carried him to his room by float ride and changed him into pajamas. She took a bath before bed, but instantly dried her hair...and she went to sleep in Shirou's bed with him, clad in just her sleep shirt.

That's how Shirou found his situation that next morning. His sister slept next to him with her left arm over his chest and left leg over his legs, practically snuggling into him.

The conversation of truth at the school rooftop pushed him into distracting himself with work. The truth about the fire that ravaged the district he lived in...killed his family and neighbors...and how his father struggled to atone for his sins by giving him a good life to make up for it. His sister knowing the horrible truth also did the same...while trying to keep their father sane at the same time which is why they kept the truth from him to maintain the happy family picture they have. He was still coming to terms with his feelings about that. 'Kirika, wake up.' he said. 'Time for school.'

'Shirou...I'm going to skip today.' Kirika mumbled sleepily as she got up. 'I need to summon a servant.'

'Well, I need too.' said Shirou as he looked at his hand. 'But how in my case? Unlike you I don't have that much Prana and my seals haven't manifested yet.'

'Well you're not ready yet but mine woke up.' said Kirika, showing him her arm that had a command seal that took the form of three decorative diamond-shaped eyes. 'For us to survive, I have to summon somebody today until you're ready to summon yours. Until then, don't go near any fights because the War is a secret to the public...witnesses must be killed.'

'Alright. But do you have a catalyst?' that caused Kirika to pause.

'Er...no.' Kirika griped with a gloomy sigh. 'I'll just do a random summoning! Father's books say that Masters summon a Servant most suited to them or resembles their personalities if its a random summoning without a catalyst relic or something.' she said. 'I hope I get a good one if we're to survive today until you get yours.'

Shirou swallowed.

'I think for my sanity and safety I'll stay home too.' he shuddered. With that decision made, they cooked breakfast together and started eating, before going to Shirou's workshop where Kirika started her summoning. She created a magic circle using her magic and Shirou watched her do the summoning so he could do it later.

'I command thee...thou shalt come forth to my side.' Kirika chanted out the summoning command aria. 'Thy sword shall control my fate. Abiding by the Holy Grail's Haven. If thou accedes to this will and reason, then answer me. The oath set forth here. I am the embodiment of good in the eternal world. I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thee, the seven heavens that bear the great trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint.' she then used a piece of a small blade to wound her calling arm to make a drop of blood on the magic circle to create a blood oath. The magic circle then rose up to her head, then went back down to her waist. 'O great guardian of the balance!' The magic circle around her waist spread out and released a pinkish white light. They heard a BOOM! and CRASH! somewhere in the house. They froze, and looked at each other before they ran out of Shirou's workshop and practically scampered into the yard and in their haste, nearly tripped in the process.

'Kirika, isn't the Servant supposed to appear before you?!' Shirou cried as they ran for the destination to the explosion...which was Kirika's bedroom. And there before them, was a young, foreign man in his early twenties who was upside down on her broken bed with his upper half on the floor and lower half on the bed, dizzy from his fall...evident by the hole on the roof. By his attire, he uh...was very modern compared to ancient spirits they were expecting.

'You know...maybe the books should have mentioned this.' Kirika grumbled, tapping her foot on the floor with an expression of a huffy harrumph, and her hands were on her hips.

'Maybe the author purposely didn't just for kicks, while picturing the looks on our faces as this happens?' said Shirou wryly as Kirika repaired the damages with a Reparo and provided the man with her Mana to heal the guy.

And so...

'My very-much thanks missy.' he said while holding an ice bag to his head. 'I am Assassin. Who is my Master?' the man asked the two kids younger than him. He was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. He was also very good-looking that seemed to suit his square-shaped face and strong jaws.

'That would be me.' said Kirika, holding up her left arm that had the Command Seals. 'My name is Mirabel Kirika Potter-Emiya.' she said, introducing herself as the man looked gobsmacked and did a double-take.

'C-come again?!' he sputtered out while looking at Kirika in stunned disbelief. 'C-come to think of it, you look like someone I know...are you really Mirabel Potter?'

'Well...that's the name I originally had.' said Mirabel as the man shook. 'He said he and his wife, Servant and Assistant found me in the nursery. My father downstairs, dead. My mother upstairs also dead...and a lump of ashes and clothes before her body.' she explained. 'So they raided the house for everything my family had for me to inherit when I'm old enough to understand where I came from and they're in my room.'

'Sweet mother of Merlin...' the man shook his head. 'Who'd think my own kid would summon me...' NOW Shirou and Kirika gaped when he said that. 'Hi hunny, I'm your dad.' he greeted lamely and weakly with a rather awkward expression on his face.

Jaws dropped down lower.

'EHHHHHH?!'

Sometime later...

'Whoa...' Shirou croaked as they compared the photo albums to Kirika's servant. 'He really is your dad...'

'But f-father,' Kirika sputtered out awkwardly at the father she never met as he was dead when she was a baby at just three months old. 'The Grail is supposed to summon Spirits of Mythical Heroes...'

'Well, I was considered a Hero when I died. Although on the very bottom of the food chain because of my recent death, which was fifteen years ago.' James Potter deadpanned. 'The older you are, the higher-ranked and more powerful you are.' he explained. 'I was considered a hero for my feats in the First Wizarding wars in Britain before your mum and I kicked it.' he sighed. 'I was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and became one straight after graduation. It was war even while your mum and I are at school, led by the Dark Lord Voldemort.' he said. 'So while I worked hard to woo your stubborn mum who hated me back then,' Kirika balked at that. 'I also trained hard in Curses, Hexes, Medical Spells and Duelling. And I'm a genius who led operations that had as little casualties as possible and with my Invisibility Cloak, I was unstoppable since the Death Eaters never found me while I'm plucking em' off one by one. Must be why I'm an Assassin.' he shrugged. 'My alternate class is Caster because I'm a wizard. I dunno about my cloak here, but I seem to have it in my arsenal as my Noble Phantasm.'

'Oh...I have that too...AND your wand...I don't know which one though. Our adoptive father took both your and mother's wands.' Kirika told him. James beamed.

'Cool beans!' James beamed happily, clapping his hands like a kid. 'With both the real thing, my job is waaay loads easier!'

'Er father, I have no interest in the Holy Grail and the prize just so you know.' Kirika told him, much to James' surprise and she explained why. 'So yeah...three of us are gonna blow it up for good.'

'I see...and to think I wanted to bring us back so we have a second shot at family.' James sighed gloomily. 'I guess its just you and me without your mum for a short while.' he said with a sad smile. He's only around until the war ends. 'Sooo...tell me about your life here hun. I know we're in Japan. It's practically drilled in my head before I crashed here.'

xxx

'So this is gonna be a bit weird.' said Shirou as the two left for their part-time jobs that late afternoon. 'You giving your dad spending money for the day...' he grimaced.

'I'll say...then again, I'm the one working.' said Kirika with a snort. 'And uh...dead guys can't go get jobs anymore I think.' unbeknownst to them, James had gone looking for the Japanese Magic Alley heading for Tokyo...he had gone there because he could NOT accept the fact that his young daughter is working when she should be having fun, dating boys and falling in and out of love until she finds the right boy for her. He also scolded Shirou for being 'just as boring for an older brother to his kid' much to the redhead's consternation. Well they didn't want to freeload on a yakuza group for life, thank you! 'We can't really know.'

'I suppose...well, we left him dinner and snacks so he shouldn't whine for a while.' said Shirou. 'Y'know, for a guy who just became a dad, he still thinks like a teenager, war veteran aside.' Kirika sweatdropped.

'I'll say...well, times are different.' they parted ways at an intersection while on the lookout and careful NOT to go near anything resembling clashing blades. Shirou taught James how to Reinforce and Trace, and showed him various weapons he had in his arsenal. Various katanas, tantos and wakizashis Kirika stole for him in some museums as kids. Should he lose his wand, he has at least swords and knives as back-up. His alternate class is Caster, he could manage.

'Y'know, I WOULD be a Caster if only some lady wasn't summoned first to be Caster!' James huffed out in admission.

That's new.

* * *

**Servant Assassin**

**Alternate Class:** Caster

**Level:** B+(can remain in this world for some time even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms, he needs alternative Prana Sources. His spells included.)

**Master:** Mirabel Potter(a.k.a Emiya Kirika)

**True Name:** James Potter

**Sex:** Male

**Height/Weight:** 170 cm 75 kg

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Strength:** D(Given his life as a Wizard, this should be an E but with Quidditch Training, he somewhat gained some muscle)

**Endurance:** D

**Agility:** C

**Prana:** B

**Luck:** EX with cloak, B-without cloak

**Noble Phantasm:** EX(Deathly Hallow: Invisibility Cloak that Hides from Death), C(His Wand)

**Class Abilities:**

**Presence Concealment:** (A) It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficacy will decrease once preparations to attack are taken. Will become an EX if donned the Invisibility Cloak and can strike with absolute Presence Concealment without decrease in efficiency.

**Presence Detection:** is the ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources.

**Magic Resistance:** (E)- Normal if he did not counter with any protection spells. (B)- if he use Protego and Shield Charms. (A)- if Protego Maxima is used.

**Bravery:** (C) the ability to negate mental interference to a limited degree. James took pride in being a Gryffindor, the House of the Noble and Daring. He was brave enough to go to battle willingly, die willingly and even start fights he is confident he could win.

**Charisma:** (C): James was highly popular in his teenage years, got famous for the Tragedy of Potters. And as an Auror, he is capable of leading small squads.

**Instinct:** (B) Refined sixth sense. A skill James acquired in life-and-death missions to foil Voldemort's followers of criminal Pureblood Supremacists. A skill an Assassin will also have in determining their chances of success.

**Disengage:** (C) is the ability to break away from combat. However, unlike some, he cannot returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match. James knew when a battle is a lost cause and simply Apparate away.

**Mind's Eye (True):** (B) Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback; this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

**High-Speed Incantation:** (B) is the capacity to recite spells at high speeds. James is a highly-skilled Duellist in life given his talent for it.

**Information Erasure:** (B) is the removal of information regarding the Servant's true name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all witnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement. This effect is enforced even within digital recordings by a closed-circuit camera in broad daylight. However, evidence of the engagement is not removed from the scene, and by way of logical deduction, the Servant's identity may be revealed. Made also possible with James' Memory Charm Spell the Obliviate, hence the bump to A-Rank.

**Magecraft:** Can be taught Modern Thaumaturgy given his origins as a Wizard in life. James was taught Reinforcement and Gradation Air by Shirou. Can also possibly learn more spells from his daughter. Rank will vary on spells learned.

**Revelation:** is a Skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles; however, it only accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal.

**Subversive Activities:** (B- normal EX- only with Cloak) is the talent to reduce the enemy forces in the preliminary stages, before going into battle. An expert of sneak attacks. However, the higher is the ranking of this Skill, the more one's spiritual status as a hero declines as long as he has the Cloak on. However, original level is B. With or without Cloak, James' skill is high given his nature as a prankster in his teenage years and sneak around to do misdeeds until his future wife set him straight. And given the fact that James is at the bottom of the heroes' rank in the Throne of Heroes, he doesn't care very much for his spiritual status at all and would use the Cloak on opponents he isn't sure of.

**Personal Skills:**

**Spellcasting Duellist:** (B) enables to fire spells at quick successions.

**Shapeshifting:** refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change. James is an Animagus who can change into a Stag but since the battlefield is in a Modern City, this skill is useless and will make him more of a target for any King whose pastime is _Hunting_. He would be sport for either Arturia or Gilgamesh. So for self-preservation unless its to impress ladies, he will not be showing off.

**Patronus:** an immensely complicated, very difficult spell that evokes a partially-tangible positive energy force. It can also be as a messenger. Originally used for driving away Dark Creatures, it also now serves James as a shield against negative forces using his own positive force.

**Trap Master:** (C) Prankster. Enough said. However, lacks capabilities of making actual deadly traps.

**Swordsmanship:** Will be learning this soon so his rank will be depending on how good he gets in training.

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Magic(B):** James has retained his magic levels in life, as well as his knowledge of spells he learned during and after school, and during the war. He knows elementary magic up to advanced magic, thus rank in this skill varies with his deadliest spells ranking B.

**Deathly Hallow: Invisibility Cloak that Hides from Death(EX- Temporary Support):** Unbeknownst to James or any previous Potter heads before him, the family heirloom is no typical Invisibility Cloak made from Demiguise Fur; it's a true Cloak of Invisibility that is given to the Potter Ancestor, Ignotus Peverell by Death as his chosen reward for outsmarting him when the Peverell Brothers managed to survive drowning, as Ignotus' wish was _to evade death until the end of his mortal days._ Although powerful, the Cloak of Invisibility is not infallable. While the Cloak itself resists spell damage, it does not shield the wearer from spells used against them personally. In addition, it will not hide the wearer from detection that is not based on optical sight, thus those with Mystic Eyes or Detection Spells can see James or Kirika.(This fact, I got from harry potter wikia) However, one fact only applies to Kirika as she is still alive. As James is long dead, this fact will not apply.

**Mahogany Magic Wand(E-Offense):** A wand James bought off Ollivander at the age of 11. It has been with him for 11 years until his death. With it, he can cast the spells he's learned throughout his life. His main Assassin Offense Skill would be any spells that weren't flashy yet can still kill. The Avada Kedavra, given its flashy appearance is only a last resort if there's any opportunity of point-blank range.


	4. New Tenant in the House

New Tenant in the House

Tokyo...

James had one hell of a time locating the Japanese magic Alley because Tokyo was damn big, crowded, and he had trouble squeezing his way through pedestrian areas. He managed to locate the alley in Ginza District, and went straight for Gringotts in hopes that he could access family funds in England through the Japanese Branch. He learned that he could. However, he needs a living relative. Even if he is the Spirit of James Potter, dead is dead. Only the living can access the funds, so James made arrangements for his still-living daughter. He explained his circumstances to the Goblins who were gobsmacked that he is his daughter's Servant in the Magi-only Battle Royale, the Grail Wars.

He asked the goblins about the equivalent of Wizarding Money into Yen. Then he ensured that his daughter and adoptive brother would get 100k yen each every month and he emancipated his daughter just so she can access Family Vaults at will. That, and he will NOT ALLOW any Contracts to be formed without Kirika's knowledge and consent. He also told the Goblins that Kirika herself will come personally to the bank for business and she will NEVER send any representatives. To those who claim representative status, depending on motives, either they get kicked out or be killed by goblins, and James paid the bank enough for that. He then arranged for this month's money-delivery to the Emiya Estate in Fuyuki City.

With his business done, he went home to splurge on his spending money given to him by his daughter. He wants to try out arcades and computer games!

xxx

'You did what?!' Shirou and Kirika exclaimed as James told them what he did on his first day back in the living. James covered his ears with his fingers.

'Did you two have to be so damn loud in overreaction?' James cringed, rubbing his sore ears. 'Yeah, I arranged for monthly stipends for the both of you until High School ends! Seriously you two, you're kids and teenagers only once! Kids working is seriously wrong in any parents' books! Quit your jobs, and enjoy your teenage lives! I didn't interfere that far unless you need my memory spells?' Shirou and Kirika exchanged looks. 'And you two have lots of money in the house anyway. Add the stipends, you're set for your entire high school years.' he commented. 'Really, have fun you two.'

'If you say so...' Shirou scratched his head. 'But uh...we both have a really nasty reputation as the 'No-Life Siblings',' James choked on his tea. 'So uhh yeah. Can you make our whole school forget that we're working students while Kirika handles the heads of our employers tomorrow? In return I'll teach and train you in swordsmanship.' he said in his bargain mode. 'If you lose both your wands, you have blades to fall back on at least.'

'That's a deal then, just quit your damn jobs!' Father and daughter did just that this morning. So at school, it's just Shirou and Sakura.

'Oh...so Kirika-chan has her real father as her Servant...she's so lucky.' Sakura said rather enviously when she got the story from Shirou that afternoon.

'I dunno...since he died young, he still thinks like a typical teenaged guy.' said Shirou. 'He died at age 21 though he really should be 36 this year...' he chuckled. 'Do you have a Servant now? And does he or she know what our goal is?'

'Yes.' said Sakura as a woman with pink hair and blindfold appeared, wearing a mini-dress, add-on-sleeves and boots. 'She is Rider. So those two are working on modifying everyone's memories about the two of you doing part-time work?'

'Yeah. That old man is adamant about us enjoying our life as teenagers and put his foot down.' said Shirou. 'Kirika will be going back to school tomorrow.'

'I see...what about you senpai? Do you have a Servant yet?'

'Not yet...its not coming out yet.' said Shirou, showing his markless hand but the puncture wound is still there. 'Maybe later or tomorrow. There's your Rider, Kirika has Assassin and someone summoned Caster around the same time you guys did. Four more to go.'

'Saber, Lancer, Berserker and Archer huh...?' Sakura mused thoughtfully. 'Three Knight Class and one dangerous class...if they summoned the right one.' she shuddered. 'And what about your other sister?'

'Haven't seen her yet or Kirika would freak out by now.'

xxx

On the way home, Kirika encountered a foreigner who was heading for the Church judging by the street she took. "That person..." 'Hey there!' she called out in English, catching the woman's attention. 'Over here, lady!' the woman went straight for Kirika instead.

'What is it?' the woman asked her.

'...you really shouldn't go to that church.' Kirika warned her as she looked at the Church with a frown. 'Summon your Servant somewhere else if you value your life as a Magi and as a Master,' the woman bristled at this.

'Why? The guy in charge is a trustworthy person.' she said. 'I've known him for sometime now.'

'Two people who thought like you paid the price for trusting only outward appearances.' Kirika drawled as the woman stiffened. 'In the Fourth War, Tosaka Tokiomi paid that price. He stole Archer from Tokiomi by stealing his Command Seals just to compete with my father's Saber, and killed Tokiomi personally. If you want a fair chance at this war, summon your Servant somewhere else.' and she was gone by Disapparating, leaving one Bazett Fraga McRemitz stunned in her wake.

That was something the Enforcer didn't know about. As a member of the Mage's Association working as their Enforcer, she has to find that kid again to get facts.

xxx

That night, at Dinner...

'Hey Shirou, who's the girl? Your date?' James called out cheerfully while starting on dinner. He saw Shirou come home with a girl as young as his daughter and a pretty British one at that! His baby girl is still in the kitchen, making dessert. 'Finally, you're getting a life!'

'No you dolt, she's Saber!' James choked on his tea at this.

'Master, this person knows?' Saber asked Shirou stiffly, bracing herself after noting James' reaction to her.

'He knows and he's my sister's Servant.' said Shirou, explaining to her. 'He is Assassin. He wanted to be a Caster but somebody summoned a Caster-class before she did, so yeah, he wound up becoming Assassin.'

'...I see.'

'Shirou why are you so late?' Kirika chided while bringing in cake...and her jaws dropped. Saber gaped at her as well. 'Ahhh! Shirou you lucky bastard! You just summoned Saber-neesan!' she sputtered our incredulously while pointing at Saber. Shirou was stunned at that revelation. Kirika knew his Servant that well enough to call her 'neesan'?

'I can see that you've grown up into a fine young lady, Kirika.' said Saber rather fondly before slightly frowning. 'But I don't think the word 'bastard' is something young ladies should say.' she said in a gentle chide.

'Am I missing something here?' Shirou choked incredulously. His Servant and his sister knows each other?

'Yeah, you two seem to know each other.' James added his two cents.

'Shirou, dad, Saber-neesan is father's Servant in the war eleven years ago.' Kirika told him to their surprise. 'I was six when he summoned her and she mostly stayed with Irisviel-sama so she also has a hand in raising me in that year.' she explained. 'But still...how did you do it? Father doesn't have Avalon anymore and we don't own historical relics.'

'The heck if I know.' Shirou said as they sat down for dinner. 'I nearly got killed by Lancer Cu Chulainn tonight and she came out of a Summon Circle!'

'Avalon eh? That means she's King Arturia.' said James as Saber glanced at him. 'We wizards, especially us from Noble Births know the truth of her in History because Merlin trained the Four Founders of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a thousand years ago and two thousand years later, trained Arturia. She had to pretend to be a guy back then as only men back then can become Kings, yet she managed to pull out Excalibur when no other man could. So she became the King Arthur humans know these days.'

'Heee...'

'You better not spread that around unless you want your Servant to skewer you by shoving her sword up your ass.' James chuckled. 'That's one of the British Magic Community's most-guarded secret.'

'Well neesan, fair is fair and this guy happens to be my biological father James Potter.' said Kirika to Saber's surprise. 'He came out of the ritual because his Noble Phantasm is somewhere in my room...and he crashed there because his artifact is there. He became a Hero for his feats in the First British Wizarding Wars before I was born so he earned his place. But due to being a newcomer, he's on the bottom.'

'Well, our power is based on our fame and legend after all.' said Saber with a nod. 'He became famous but not yet a legend so his position is understandable.'

'I still want to be a Caster...' James sulked.

'Come on old man, you need to learn swordsmanship.' said Shirou. 'You gotta be the first Assassin who doesn't know how to handle blades.'

'I'm a wizard of course!' James sighed. 'We don't use blades, we use wands!'

'Yeah, so you'll be learning either from me or Saber when Kirika and I are at school during the day OK?'

xxx

School, the next day...

'Coincidences seem to happen around the two of you.' Sakura sighed. She could not believe her ears. Shirou luckily summoned their adoptive father's servant in the prior war the day after Kirika had her biological father.

'But still, irregularities are happening because of the corruption of the Grail.' said Kirika. 'My father and Saber-neesan...who knows what else its done.'

'Wanna visit our house tonight? It's a weekend tomorrow anyway.' said Kirika. 'That way Rider can get acquainted with dad and Saber-neesan because the three of us allied in this war. They may as well get to know each other.'

'Sou ne. I'd like to meet your real father too...I'm hearing stories from Shirou-senpai.' Sakura giggled.

'Whatever you're hearing, they're very accurate.' Kirika sighed with a sweatdrop. 'I think I'm the adult one between the two of us. But Sakura, do you know that Lancer's around?'

'Yes. Rider saw him while patrolling and recognized him from the books I have her read so as of now, a confrontation is not wise unless we're sure of our chances.' said Sakura. 'His master is a woman around her twenties...'

'So its her huh?' Kirika muttered as she recalled the woman she met. 'If you see a red-haired foreign woman in a black suit, that's her. I met her while she's heading for the Church to see the Mediator. I had to convince her NOT to go there unless she wants to become the next Tosaka Tokiomi.' Sakura inwardly flinched, and did a good job not showing outwardly. 'Father learned that weasel killed Tokiomi and stole his servant from him, and used that Archer to compete with Saber-neesan. That's what father figured because Archer is now in his control and Tokiomi was nowhere to be found. And because Lancer is Cu Chulainn with a special sure-kill spear, no doubt he'd want such power in his hands.'

'He stole a Servant...is such a thing possible?' Shirou croaked out.

'It's possible if you chop off that person's limb where the seal is, so you can then easily rip off the Command Seals by Exorcism Spell and then apply the seals to yourself.' Kirika explained. 'That's why I kept from you 'that one rule' about this war, that Masters and Servants must announce themselves before the Mediator. And the mediator is that weasel, Kotomine Kirei and I value our lives and our mission.'

'I see...' Shirou mumbled.

'Sakura, did you?'

'Er yes...but I am accompanied by my grandfather so I'm OK.' said Sakura with a shudder. 'I find that man creepy until you just said why.'

'At least you're safe.' said Shirou. 'Come over to our house tonight since the next two days are weekends.'

xxx

Emiya House after school...

In the dojo, Saber was sparring with James using Shinais, when they sensed their masters had returned home with extra company. 'Another one. Must be their ally.' he said.

'Ally? I never heard of alliances in wars until our two masters.' said Saber.

'You mean Shirou hasn't told you yet why we're allying?' James blinked as he explained to Saber what happened in the last war that stunned her.

'I...didn't know that...' she croaked with a crestfallen expression. 'I thought Kiritsugu betrayed me...'

'Why, little Queen? Did you have a wish?' James asked her kindly.

'I wanted to redo my life. I never wanted to be King...after everything that happened.' said Saber softly. 'I failed my people horribly. Someone better than me should be King.'

'Hey, some mistakes doesn't mean its the end of your world you know.' said James. 'I made the dumbest mistake of my life that ruined my family and you don't see me moping about it. Think positive and use your mistakes as a lesson to learn from. While we're alive, we can change things.'

'That's what I intend to do with the prize, but with the Grail the way it is now...its impossible.' said Saber sadly.

'Then enjoy your current life. That's what my wife would say to you if she lived.' James advised. 'I know I am. I got a second shot with my daughter I never got to raise and I'm trying to make up for lost time.'

xxx

Kitchen...

'Oh no, we ran out of rice!' Sakura cried as there's no more rice in the barrel.

'Well, Shirou, dad and Saber-neesan are big eaters so that's no surprise.' said Kirika. 'I'll go buy some. Sakura and Rider should get acquainted with the two others.' and she vanished like a ghost. Outside the house, she headed for the market for rice despite how late it is and given the war, its scary to go out alone. But since she's a highly-skilled Magus and Witch, she'll be fine.

She just did NOT see an explosion happening, and someone to fall on her.

Face first into her chest in fact. Upon recovery, they saw each other. Kirika saw a guy in blue spandex with a crimson spear, and the guy saw that he landed on a pretty girl.

'Hey there,' he even attempted to flirt...and misinterpreted the reddening of her face. He thought she was affected by his good looks while inwardly thinking it'd be a shame to kill her as she's a witness...

'YOU,' she growled as she raised an open left palm. '_**HENTAI** SERVANT_!' that blindsided him, along with a painful reinforced slap that had him crashing into the walls of the streets painfully. She then stormed off.

'...landing on her wasn't even my fault...' Lancer whimpered at the rubble he was in. 'I really have the worst luck.'


	5. Unwelcome Faculty

Unwelcome Faculty

Sakura, Shirou, Saber, James and Rider gave Kirika a wide berth when she came home with a sack of rice.

The air she was emitting was that of one pissed off girl. One could see the imaginary black smoke coming out of her head and many crosshairs on her person despite her poker face.

'H-hunny? Did something happen?' James asked his daughter meekly. Kirika smiled darkly as her pissed-off aura got more intense, causing the two men in the house to cower behind the women. Shirou hid behind Saber and James hid behind Rider much to their consternation.

'Ohhh nothing at all daddy! Nothing! Ahahahaha...' Kirika laughed sinisterly as she put the sack on the floor. 'Lancer just fell on me from the skies, face first in my chest, that's all!'

'He what?!' James sputtered out in outrage.

'Please tell me you did something?' Shirou asked her hopefully, looking none-too-pleased as well.

'Oh, I slapped him with a Reinforced hand so I practically gave him a Megaton Slap that had him crashing onto the walls...I think he's still sleeping off his concussion over there...' collective sweatdrops followed.

'...a Reinforced Megaton Slap. Ouch.' Shirou shuddered. 'But the bastard deserves it.' he said with a snort.

xxx

'What on Earth happened to you, Lancer?' Bazett asked her servant Lancer who came home with a bleeding head. 'I just told you to find that girl and bring her here!' she choked out as she cleaned up the blood on him using a damp towel before healing him with magic.

'Well, Archer happened.' Lancer grumbled. 'While I'm happy to play for a good fight, he somehow caused one big explosion that blew me away sky high, and landed face first on some pretty girl's chest. Not that I mind, she saved my fall and no guy had a luck like that!' he sighed rather wistfully. 'She was cute too but she saw me so I was about to kill her as a witness, until she called me a Hentai Servant and gave me one hell of a slap, strong enough to crash me into the walls. Falling on her wasn't even my fault!' Bazett sweatdropped.

'You fell on a Master at that, too if she recognized you as a Servant.' she said wryly, crossing her arms. A Lancer has the lowest level in luck but surely Cu Chulainn's luck isn't THAT bad, right? 'A girl...what did she look like?'

'Humm...she was foreign with very wavy black hair and the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen.' said Lancer, looking back memories in a thoughtful pose. 'Her eyes are like glowing green jewels.' Bazett's jaws dropped as her memory flashed back to her encounter.

'You just met your target!' Lancer did a double-take.

'Eh? That's her?'

'Yes! We're infiltrating Homurahara High School next as teachers.' said Bazett.

'Oh, I'll take PE!' Lancer piped up, raising his hand. 'At least I know PE, I don't know the other subjects!'

'I'm infiltrating English and we'll both be Freshmen Teachers!' said Bazett as she went to her desk to get ahold of the mouse and clicked open a file, showing the profile.

'Oh, that's her.' Lancer recognized Kirika in the 1x1 picture. 'Emiya Kirika?'

'Yeah...by the looks of things, she's adopted because she's foreign compared to her older brother who's definitely Japanese, but also adopted. The adopted children of Kiritsugu Emiya the Magus Killer.' said Bazett. 'I informed the Association as she seems to know what happened in the last war that caused the Great Fuyuki Fire in the Shinto District. Took one hell of a cover up too, said my boss. I was an apprentice back ten years ago so I just got wind of this now.'

'Older brother? What's he look like?' Lancer asked her. 'I gotta know just incase.' he added, so Bazett opened up another file that Lancer recognized. 'Ahhh! The kid who summoned Saber!' Bazett groaned. The older brother is a Master...no wonder.

'We're in for a rough time...'

xxx

The Weekend Ends...

Sakura was running quickly towards another classroom, looking panicked and nervous. 'Kirika-chan!' she squeaked as she ran towards Kirika's chair in the classroom.

'What is it Sakura?' Kirika asked her as everyone seems to be talking a lot about new teachers. 'I know we have new teachers, everyone's talking about it.

'Worse!' Sakura choked out as Kirika got wary of this as she leaned to whisper, 'It's Lancer and his master.' Kirika's jaws dropped.

'...no frigging way...' she croaked. 'Don't let your guard down, we're in different classrooms...I better tell my brother about this!' she took out her phone.

xxx

Class 2-C...

Shirou got a beep on his phone and while listening to his classmates talk about new 'gorgeous' Freshmen Teachers, he opened his mail from his sister that read:

_Don't let your guard down: our new teachers are Lancer and his Master_

'Oh crap...' he choked out at the message. 'I hope the girls will be OK...'

xxx

And so...at the school track-and-field...

'Hey there kiddies!' Lancer greeted as he had a small tarpaulin propped up on sticks, saying his name in English and above it, how to pronounce in Katakana. His name was Conan McRemitz. 'Don't bother with notebooks and books. We're going practicals, and your grades will depend on how well you do. Just so you know, I'm very serious about PE so all I ask is do your best!' he said cheerfully while ignoring the dagger-glares from his er...victim two nights ago. 'We'll start with the ol' running routine! Stamina Exam! You're gonna run till you drop!'

'EHHHHH?!'

And so...most of the girls fell at first. The ones remaining standing are the boys...and Kirika herself as she trained hard as a child under her adoptive father as a Magus and as a Fighter.

"Humm...girlie's not too bad." Lancer whistled. "Then again, considering what I hear from Bazett, she must be well-trained."

The boys also dropped one by one...the last members left is one girl and the members of the Track Team that were in the class.

Finally...Kirika is the last one, much to the cheers of the female population and she barely look winded even though she was sweating heavily. 'Man boys, you suck.' Lancer cackled. 'Train harder if a cutie outshone all of you! Next, hurdles! I prepared the hurdles while you're watching the running show!'

'You gotta be kidding?!'

'I kid you not! I'm testing your limits today before we go for real tomorrow!'

xxx

And in English Class...since Sakura had her first, she recognized the name Fraga from her 'home lessons'. She knew she has to report it...before Shnji does...at least she's nice...for now.

xxx

Lunch Break...at the school grounds...

'What do you think?' Archer asked Tosaka Rin as he reported the goings-on while invisible. They are now fully aware that a Master-Servant pair is in school...and teachers at that.

'Dammit, the current teachers they replaced are somewhere and if we don't find them, we can't do a thing about those two.' Rin grumbled. 'We have no choice but we WILL keep an eye on them. I hope they won't cause trouble in school or I'll have to come up with one heck of an explanation to the Association after we deal with them and like heck we'd expect that fake priest to do anything.' she growled. 'We'll deal with things appropriately. We'll find the real English and PE Teachers tonight.'

'Very well.' and Archer went invisible.

School Rooftop...

'So Sakura has the Master and Kirika has Lancer in their first class huh? Their er...posing names?' the trio had summoned Rider, Saber and James to the rooftop for their discussion.

'The woman is from a known Magus Family in Ireland.' said Sakura. 'The Fraga Family. They may not have wealth and fame, but their lineage is very high-class.' she explained. 'Due to the faithful servitude they showed to the ancient deities in the past, the clan was rewarded with the knowledge of mystic runes and rights over the Noble Phantasm Fragarach. Thus they are the only living Magi Family who could use a Noble Phantasm unlike other Magus Families. But they preferred a quiet life in their homeland while living like an average citizen. But they're still well-respected nonetheless. Bazett was born between a Fraga mother and a McRemitz father, an American Magi lineage. Because of the hyphenated surname, she couldn't be the Fraga heir despite the fact that she's the most powerful in her generation. Only a child fathered by a Fraga can be heir...so Bazett inherits the McRemitz Family due to her skill and power. That's the information sent to me this morning.'

'Given our situation, we can't strike at those two now.' James said. 'They're posing as teachers, so our problems for the time being, are Berserker and Archer. And one of those servants might be Illyasviel's and she's still a no-show. Silver hair, red eyes, I've never seen a girl with such features when I wandered around.'

'So have I.' said Rider. 'I even took into account _children_...'

'Maybe she's not arrived yet.' said Shirou. 'Germany is pretty far from Japan and if she has Berserker, I'd love to see how the Einzberns can get him through customs, unless they have their own means to get here. Germany is pretty far from Japan.' he snorted. 'If she has an Archer, things will be easier on all of us.'

'That's true...so that's still four of us present.' said Saber. 'And Lancer and Bazett are untouchable for the time being.'

'Until we find the real teachers.' said Shirou. 'We gotta find the girls' real teachers so we can really do something about these two. We skip tomorrow and find...er who're your teachers?' he asked his sister and Sakura who face-faulted. The adults on the roof sighed.

xxx

By school dismissal...

/Emiya Kirika-san, please report to the Faculty Room on 4th floor./ the intercom rang. /I repeat: Emiya Kirika-san please report to the Faculty Room on 4th Floor./

The Faculty Room on the 4th Floor is the English Teachers' Faculty Room.

Shit. 'Daddy.' Kirika summoned James to her side. 'Stay invisible. We're meeting Bazett.'

'What? Are you crazy?'

'You heard the Intercom. I'm called to the English Faculty room and Bazett is an English Teacher.' James moaned and swore profanities while following her upstairs. At the English faculty...she braced herself as she felt that she went through a barrier on the 4th floor.

In Japanese, four sounds like 'death' too. Just her luck. She traced out a pair of tantos before knocking on the door. 'Sensei? It's Emiya.' Kirika called out as she traced a fake version of herself.

'Come in.' the fake that Kirika controlled like a puppet opened the door. However...

'Nice try girlie. Seriously, we're not gonna bite!' Lancer called out.

'Says the pervert who jumped on me?!' Kirika snarked out as James gave her his Invisibility Cloak.

'That wasn't my fault, that was Archer's!' came the exasperated reply.

'Maa maa...' Bazett chuckled. 'For now Emiya-san PLEASE cooperate.' she sighed wearily. 'I'm from the Mage's Association.' Kirika stiffened at this. 'I need to know what happened in the Fourth War that caused the Fifth War to start fifty years too early.' she said. 'That, and the Great Fuyuki Fire.'

'Fine, but I'll talk outside the hallways. I'm not crazy to be in the same room as you.' Bazett groaned.

'Fine...tell us all you know please. You know what happened to Tosaka Tokiomi so...'

Kirika told them everything in a rather stiff, cold manner while cleverly manipulating the situation by wording the story her way. From the start of the war according to Kiritsugu's point of view down to the aftermath, even if it meant revealing family life down to his death when she was eleven and Shirou, twelve.

James thought his daughter was crafty. Very crafty she would fit in Slytherin if only that House wasn't a Death Eater breeding ground for six generations now. She's raised by her adoptive father who was ten times more efficient than a Hitwizard who's certainly pragmatic about his work, if his daughter's stories were true. He sees magic as a human would a gun loaded with ammo, not the wonderful power it was. Lucky for James, his daughter loved magic she made it a point to train hard to cast them easily and effortlessly, and learned how to use spells in different ways he never thought, was possible. She inherited his genius and she inherited her mother's creativity. Put 1+1 you get a genius. Lily would be proud.

'Satisfied?' Kirika asked them. Inside the office, Bazett was stunned. 'You should thank me because I protected you from Kotomine. Now that he is not a chosen Master, he could have easily stolen your Command Seals before killing you to become a Master himself this time around. Given who Lancer is, he'll be happy to see you dead and Lancer in his possession. Why else did some of us not report to him even with his Mediator Status eh? We value our lives, thank you. Its up to you what you'll do with that information. However, choose wisely. Will you protect the world order or damn it by wishing on the tainted Grail? Your choice. If you pick wrong, I'll kill you. Well, I'm going home now...sensei.' she addressed the 'sensei' in a rather joking snort before she and James disappeared.

xxx

Bazett looked at her cassette recorder with a rather mournful sigh.

'Sooo...that was shocking, innit?' Lancer remarked while leaning onto the wall.

'Yes. I'm not even sure if I can present these records with a straight face.' Bazett said rather tiredly. Life is certainly interesting. 'Nor can I say that the famed Magus Killer adopted a Noble Potter Family Princess without much chaos from the association. We now know the truth of her disappearance as well while the British Witch Community went headless chickens in search of her back when she was a baby and her house raided...well, we now know why.'

Emiya Kiritsugu raided the Potter Family house for his adoptive daughter to inherit when she's old enough to understand and in his opinion, ten years is old enough. She inherited information, photos, family heirlooms and books. Heck, even Daily Prophet newsclips that had details of the Civil British Witch wars as well as her baby toys. As for the money of the Potter Family, it was under tight lock that only she could access and the man practically ensured that only Kirika will benefit from her family's money after a chat with the Gringotts Goblins as a lot of people would want to take advantage of an orphan noble girl and try to weasel her fortune from her. Heck, he didn't even use his Guardian Rights in raising her and his adoptive son Shirou and Mirabel Potter grew up Emiya Kirika, the heir to the Emiya Family Magic and Magic Crest while her older brother is made Family Head in charge of affairs...and the one who would find a worthy match for his sister who was a born witch yet trained in thaumaturgy, and gifted with a lot of circuits of high quality with developing twenty more. Bazett herself checked and she knew A LOT of families would want her to marry their sons, if only to produce a powerful heir. Kirika threatened that if she let that one bit out, she WILL kill her and those who knew, and hide the pieces; as she wanted to marry out of love like her biological and adoptive parents did, not out of convenience as most Magi Bloodlines do.

She had asked students under magic hypnotism about the siblings. The students who knew them since middle school said they were nice enough kids, but got the unfortunate moniker of 'No-Life Siblings' as instead of having fun after school, they instead spend their time on their numerous part-time jobs to support themselves as they were uncomfortable with being too dependent on a family friend of Kiritsugus...who happens to be a Yakuza family, the Fujimuras. They paid for the schooling of the kids and managed Kiritsugu's Estate until at least, Shirou is old enough. Shirou works in anything that needs fixing, and Kirika works in many cake shops...a different shop per day. They somewhat quit in High School and nobody knows why.

Well, the war for instance.

Bazett sent an edited version of the story by fax to the Association after informing her boss that she will be sending a fax about the case over after much debate with Lancer. A girl with the most circuits Bazett wasn't sure of her own chances.

Unfortunately for her, she HAS a chance. Kirika was sly and crafty, and manipulative in her own way that made it look like she's strong and powerful in both magic and combat. In reality, while she's physically fit, she's no martial artist and very weak that Bazett can easily beat her without effort. Kirika is only strong in magic with good knowledge in spells. The martial arts part was her older brother who is very proficient in blades and martial arts, with a well-trained body to boot, and Shirou would be the one to give Bazett a challenge.


	6. Encounter

Encounter

Emiya Household...

'The Mage's Association wanted to know what happened ten years ago...is it?' said Sakura softly while they cooked dinner.

'Yeah. Apparently the Great Fuyuki Fire was not supposed to happen, as well as the deaths of innocents that wasn't supposed to happen.' Kirika sighed. 'And why the Fifth started too early and that's something not even father knows. Maybe the Association can figure it out.'

They went back to cooking dinner that night, while awaiting the verdict.

Meanwhile...James' Actions on his summoning day started to have its effect. The fact that James' Spirit as a revived Hero for his Master for the Holy Grail War got the goblins in two countries in a tizzy because the long-lost heiress to a high-ranking distinguished family is alive and well, and a participant of the Grail Wars as a Master...and her own father who was acknowledged as a Hero is her own Servant, no less. So she is definitely well-educated about family affairs by now but they had to be double-sure...hence, a visit to Japan, the Emiya Estate in Fuyuki City the next day.

They freaked out Sakura and Shirou who exclaimed, 'We did not steal Leprechaun gold or anything!'

'Do we look like some cheap imitation from some cheap American movie that says 'gimme me gold' to you?' one of the goblins snarked out a sneer.

'Whoa, cool it kids, they're from the bank!' James reassured the Japanese kids. 'They're from Gringotts Bank in London. I think they're here to be double sure that Mirabel Potter is really alive and does exist.'

'Which is why we brought identity confirmation equipments.' said one of the goblins. 'All we need is a needle prick and drops of her blood. We got some opportunists claiming to be long-lost heirs and that crap, thinking they can trick us and steal what does not belong.' he grunted harshly in accented Japanese. The other goblins took out what looked like a giant thumb tack, and a huge roll of parchment.

'All I see is a giant thumb tack and a big paper though...' Rider remarked thoughtfully. 'But I feel high-level security magic so it must be more than it looks.'

'Yes. It can compare to Merlin's level in security.' Saber commented, thinking of her old mentor.

'Indeed, Lady Spirit.' said another goblin. 'We like things simple and direct to the point and purpose because time is gold, we say. Now then, please prick yourself on the spindle and drop ten drops on the paper.' Kirika did as told and stabbed her finger on the tack that glowed with magic, before she went and began blood-dripping on the paper.

'Saber, I'm still not good with English yet...' Shirou choked out.

'...very well, I'll read out for you.' Saber chuckled as the print-out appeared.

**Name: Mirabel Potter**  
**Adoptive Name: Kirika Emiya(衛宮 桐花)**  
**Age: 14, years, 4 months and 1 week old** (Shirou gave the goblins an incredulous stare for this)  
**Birth Date: July 31 1981(born at midnight)**  
**Blood Type: O**  
**Height: 5'4**  
**Weight: 70 kg**  
**Status: Alive**  
**Marital Status: Single**  
**Professional Status: High School Student**  
**Family Status: Heiress**  
**Education: Muggle Elementary, Junior High School, High School(present date)**  
**Magical Education: Home-Tutored and trained, did not attend any known Magic School**  
**Affiliation: Emiya Family  
Magic Art: Magecraft  
Elemental Affinity: Earth(Potter Family), Sub-Element Wind  
Magic Circuits: 70 inborn high-quality circuits, 20 developing subs(A-Rank Magus*)**

**Parents: James Charlus Potter(father, deceased),**  
**Lily Evans(mother, deceased),**  
**Kiritsugu Emiya(adoptive father, deceased),**  
**Irisviel von Einzbern(adoptive mother, deceased)**

**Godparents: Sirius Orion Black(godfather, alive),**  
**Remus John Lupin(godfather, alive),**  
**Alice Longbottom(Godmother, alive-incapacitated)**

**Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore(removed from status, alive)**  
**Kiritsugu Emiya(deceased)**  
**Irisviel von Einzbern(deceased)**  
**Illyasviel von Einzbern(alive, can get guardianship status when of age)**  
**Shirou Emiya(alive, can get guardianship status when of age)**

**Properties Inherited:**

**Godric's Hollow Cottage: Historical Monument**  
**Potter Family Manor: not functionable and accessible unless Potter Heir moves in**  
**6 Potter Family House Elves: put by the manor wards in suspended animation until Potter Heir returns**

**Financial Inheritance:**

**Trust Fund Vault: 1,000,000 Galleons, 1,000,000 Sickles, 1,000,000 Knuts =Equivalent of 104,586,000 Yen**  
**Potter Family Main Vaults: 89 million Galleons, 99 million sickles, 100 million Knuts =Equivalent of 62,059,830,000 Yen**(Shirou and Sakura GAPED at how rich Kirika's family is)

**Business Investments:**

**Flourish and Blotts Bookstore: 6%**  
**Obscurus Books Publisher: 6%**  
**Scribbulus' Writing Instruments: 7%**  
**Terror Tours Travel Agency: 7%**  
**Slug and Jigger's Apothecary: 5%**  
**Whizz Hard Books: 5%**

'That seems to be in order.' said the senior goblin as two others rolled up the parchment. 'Identity confirmed. We would have to make this public however...' he told Kirika who visibly shuddered at the mere thought of it.

'But I DO have some requests.' said Kirika. 'Please do not make my adoptive name and my adoptive families' name public, as well as my Magecraft Abilities. I want a quiet life for all of us and we won't get that if the British barged in here barging in on our privacy and such, and force us to do things we don't want to do.'

'Very well Lady Potter, pleasure doing business with you.' and the goblins are gone.

'...Daddy, we're THIS rich?' Kirika choked out as she saw the digits in her financial inheritance. The family wealth was 62...**billion**. She and Shirou will never have to work ever again!

'Yep, we're THAT wealthy.' said James, looking extremely proud. 'Our Family isn't that big on spending and being extravagant. We own grandiose things but that's as far as we go. Once we own the best, we don't bother purchasing any more. And given our investments in stocks, money keeps coming even if we don't work.' he explained. 'But we keep on working anyway as its our pride to be the richest. While families show off their wealth by hosting lavish parties and wearing expensive jewelries and owning expensive antiques and such, we show off with our bank accounts despite our lifestyle.' he said. 'Other families spend lavishly to show off their wealth until they get bankrupt. So we Potters aren't idiots like them.' he snorted. 'This money is now in the Emiya Family so don't put our hard work to waste, OK kids? This is several generations' worth of earnings since our family started if our money got to be this big. Our bank account is. our. pride.' James spoke in a do it or else leer over them.

'Ulp...yes daddy/sir.' both Kirika and Shirou gulped, cringing before James.

'Well, you're good kids so after the war, I can go back to wherever heck heroes go with an easy breath.'

xxx

Back in England...

'So she is the real deal.' said Ragnok VI as the goblins presented the parchment before the current President.

'Yessir. She wishes utmost privacy so we are asked to edit the information a little.' said the leading goblin. 'She doesn't care much for the British despite being one herself and prefers a quiet anonymity.'

'Very well. Hmm...Magecraft, eh?' Ragnok VI grinned. 'And a prodigy at that, if these circuits are any indication. I'd love to see how this plays out.'

And when the information was made public but it is also heavily edited by the Goblins upon giving information to the Daily Prophet. They simply let the British Community know that she's alive, happily adopted, and while studying magic under her adoptive family, she is much happier in Muggle Schools. She also is a very private person which is why the goblins had to leave out details on her request, that the goblins are privy to the full details; unless the one who seeks information pays thirty million galleons for a peep to the Goblin Nation. The information was THAT privy and nobody wanted to bankrupt themselves to the goblins nor did the wealthy wanted to spend THAT much.

At least they got a glimpse of the girl in question, who grew up to be a very beautiful witch and bride-worthy material...despite her half-blood status.

xxx

To the Mage's Association, the Clock Tower...

Bazett's boss twitched.

Granted, the Emiya Family met their downfall starting with Emiya Norikata who researched vampirism, killed by his own son who became a Magus Killer and the trail went cold, until THIS came up. The Magus Killer adopted two children as he had no heir despite being married. Well, married to a Homunculus created by the Einzberns and fathered a half-human, half-homunculus daughter and by betraying the Einzberns by destroying the Grail albeit with a very good reason, Justacheit exiled him, forbidden to see Illyasviel ever again. The adoptive son Shirou has 27 low quality circuits, while the adoptive daughter who is also the last of the Noble Potter Family in the Witch Community has 70 high quality circuits and 20 developing more, making her an A-Rank Magus despite her apprentice status and thus with such power and potential, was made Kiritsugu's heiress, given his Family Magic Crest. Girl in question is also a Master in the Fifth Grail War inheriting her adoptive father's will to destroy the Grail for the sake of the world and summoned her father who recently gained fame and noted for his accomplishments in the Civil Witch War as Assassin, and her adoptive brother summoned Saber who happened to be the same Saber their father summoned.

To compensate for his lacking in Magic Circuits, the older brother specialized in Martial Arts, Swordsmanship, and Mastery of two sorceries nobody would _bother_ to perfect: Reinforcement(for superhuman strength and speed) and Gradation Air(weapons) and a skilled fighter in his own right that his sister thought was 'so cool'. Shirou also has textbook knowledge of Magecraft and learning Formalcraft on his own. Kirika on the other hand, not only knows Magecraft but also Witchcraft and Curses through her Witch Heritage, learning from her father's spirit.

There was also a PS at the bottom. Bazett let him privy to Kirika's true levels on the condition that they never tell because Kirika WILL kill any outsider who knows because she did not want to be pressured to marry into a distinguished bloodline family and would rather marry out of love as had her biological and adoptive parents. She also wishes to be left alone while she and her brother works to restore the family name her adoptive grandfather soiled through Vampirism Research for their adoptive father's sake...while ensuring they won't get 'the dreaded' Sealing Designation. The siblings thus planned that after High School, she would enroll into the Clock Tower to formally study Magecraft as a starting point to restore their family name while her brother would 'work' because fighting is his forte and his Magecraft is limited...and she managed to bargain with Bazett to make him her Enforcer apprentice after High School...in exchange for money. Assuming they live after the war, that is.

They would have to watch out for these siblings thus, a couple years from now.

But for now, he would have to report the truth behind the Fourth Grail War and see what his superiors make out of this.

xxx

Back at Fuyuki...Shirou is unaware of his sister's deal with Bazett while he is out patrolling on the lookout.

However...he is the one who encountered Illya and her Servant that night. But he was expecting a much older one as his sister said as Illya is 17 this year and Kirika was two years younger. But...this, is a whammy to him.

'Hello, onii-chan.' Illya greeted. 'I believe this is the first time we've met.' she said with a dark smile that somewhat looked creepy on her angelic face. 'I am Illya...Illyasviel von Einzbern...understand?' she said with a curtsy.

'No freaking way...' Shirou sputtered out with his eyes wide open. 'You're THAT Illya? Or are you another? The only Illyasviel I know is the girl my sister told me about and she should be 17 this year! You're a kid, so...'

'Ah, you mean Mirabel don't you? Rest assured that I AM that Illya.' Illya smiled. 'So she remembers me and even told you about me...but that changes nothing. Sorry but war is war. Kill him and his Servant, Berserker!' she commanded her giant servant as Saber braced herself.

'Shirou, be careful...this Servant's power is incomparable!' Saber warned him. 'I might even need...reinforcements.' that's a good idea right about now, even if it meant going against her pride as a King and Knight because her Master is in Alliance with two others.

'Right, I'll call Sakura.' said Shirou as he took out his phone and quickly mailed Sakura using a saved message he prepared beforehand and edited it a little before sending. 'James-san is a big no-no.'

xxx

Matou Mansion...Sakura received mail while fixing her dresser. She took her phone and frowned. 'Oh dear...Rider.' she called out as her Servant appeared to her side and Sakura boosted her Mana.

'Sakura, this level of Mana...did something happen?' Rider asked her Master worriedly. Not that she minded the extra power but this usually means...

'Yes...Shirou-senpai has encountered 'that girl' and he suspects Berserker, requesting our aid.' said Sakura. 'That is why I boosted you so much. Please go.' Rider obeyed and left by window, while Sakura vanished from her room to go to the Emiya Mansion.

xxx

'I see...Shirou encountered Illya-neesan after so long.' said Kirika softly as Sakura personally came to tell her.

'But Shirou-senpai said she's a little girl and you said she's two years older than you...' Sakura told her with a perplexed expression. Kirika gave her a sad smile.

'Well, her creation, design and programming was determined by the Einzbern Family...no matter her age, she'll appear in that body no matter how many years passed.' said Kirika. 'A Homunculus is an artificial intelligence so there's no way their creators will consider them 'human' despite having personalities and feelings of their own just for simply having a body created through Alchemy.'

'That sounds pretty messed up to me. Family is family isn't it?' James asked her with a frown.

'Unfortunately, no one outside our dysfunctional family sees it that way.' said Kirika. 'We should go see this. I want to know what became of neesan after living with the Einzberns for so long. And what the hell Justacheit told her.' the three of them vanished by side-along apparition. They appeared in Shinto District where Shirou, Saber and Rider were fighting a giant of a man...under Mad Enhancement judging by the red glow on his right eye.

'Well shit.' James whistled at Berserker. 'I feel sorry for the dude if only he's not trying to kill Shirou and the girls.'

'Illya-neesan!' Kirika called out to the young homunculus who was watching the fights as if they were action shows on live.

'It has been ten years, Mirabel.' said Illya. 'How are you and father doing?'

'...he died four years ago from a Curse that lasted for five years, giving him a slow, painful death.' said Kirika softly as Illya's eyes slightly widened. 'His Magic Circuits failed which is why he could no longer go through the Boundary Field of the Black Forest to see you. Even then Justacheit adjusted the barrier further emphasizing father's exile. Losing Irisviel-sama to the war by being kidnapped and used by an enemy Master and losing you to the Einzberns took a great toll on his sanity but he tried his best. He just hoped that someday you would understand. He never forgot nor abandoned you. He just couldn't even go near you due to his curse and the barrier. By betraying the Einzbern Family, the punishment was never allowed to see you again while I'm pretty sure the Einzberns doctored the story to suit their ends. So I guess...we have to fight, neesan. Because we both believe in a different truth.' she said with a regretful smile.

'Just note that I will not go easy on you...you get to live with a happy family while I'm stuck with my creators who'd care less. I'm not a bit happy about that.' the two girls' magic flared...and they were off to a brutal magic fight.

'James-san, is this really OK? Those two sisters fighting?!' Sakura wailed despairingly at her elder who sighed.

'Sometimes, siblings have to duke it out to settle their feelings. Because there are only expressions and feelings you can only truly express in a fight, not through ahem, diplomatic talk. I've been there, done that with my best friends at jolly ol' England.' James told her while casting healing spells on Shirou, Saber and Rider without once looking as he was talking to her. 'Well, with a little complications given Illya-chan's family situation...

xxx

'...sonovabitch.' Lancer whistled as they both watched the situation with Binoculars. 'It's like a free-for-all on that giant over there.'

'And I'm seeing an obvious alliance in here.' said Bazett. 'Never once did an alliance occur in any noted Grail war in history! Saber, Rider and that misplaced Assassin are working together to fight Berserker!'

'Sooo should I join? Fighting in a Battle Royale looks so cool!' Lancer moaned longingly as he wanted to be part of that party.

'Well, by all means but you know what to expect.' said Bazett as Lancer happily joined in. 'You fighting nut.' she chuckled fondly while watching the two sisters fight in high level magic that's causing wanton destruction already. A high-powered Homunculus and a girl with a rare number of Magic Circuits. Well shit.

xxx

Things got complicated with Lancer being there, prompting James to protect Sakura by going in front of her. 'Sonova...'

'Whoa, cool it, misplaced-Assassin.' Lancer grinned as he twirled his crimson spear. 'I'm here to join that party over there!' and he lunged at the battle between three other Servants.

'Er...what's with that?' Sakura blinked.

'He gave me that annoying nickname.' James scowled. 'If it wasn't for some bastard who summoned a pretty lady to be Caster first, I'D be Caster. I'm just Assassin because of my style back when I was alive!'

'The hell?! Lancer?!' Shirou sputtered out as he, Saber, Rider and Berserker were surprised to see him join in. 'This isn't a free-for-all!'

'It sure looks like it to me bouzu!' Lancer grinned ferally. 'Time to join this party and I'd rather die than miss out on this fun!'

'Be quiet, you cur, this Berserker is no common foe!' Saber chided. 'He is Heracles!' Lancer's eyes bulged.

'You guys sure know how to pick em'!' Lancer cackled. 'I'm here to play! Lancer's the name and kicking ass is my game!'

'Would you mind we're about to get killed here?' Rider grumbled. 'He has 12 lives, we don't!'

* * *

* There's also a Magus Ranking based on Quality and Quantity of their Magic Circuits in TYPEMOON wikia.

A-50 +-100 ++-150 +++-200

B-40 +-80 ++-120 +++-160

C-30 +-60 ++-90 +++-120

D-20 +-40 ++-60 +++-80

E-10 +-20 ++-30 +++-40

The starting values are one's inborn Magic Circuits possessed since birth, while the three + levels are the Sub Circuits developed as the Magus gets stronger.

Kirika is born with a rare 70 Inborn Magic Circuits and 20 Subs, capable of nearly 1600 units of Prana making her close to an A+ Ranking in terms of Prana Levels but compared to her much experienced peers, she is still apprentice-level unless she formally studies and trains in the Mages' Association and get acknowledged.

Rin is born with 40 Inborn Magic Circuits and 30 Subs, making her a B+ Magus capable of 1000 units of Prana

Shirou possesses 27 Inborn Circuits yet of low quality. Despite his inborn gifts, the quality would make him an E+ as he is only capable of producing very small units of Prana while training harder over the years to produce more without risking his health.


End file.
